UNE TOURMENTE
by Titaaa-X3
Summary: Un Stefan sauvage, menaçant, subjugué par sa haine... Elle avait choisi son frère alors qu'il avait ressenti une once d'humanité, une once d'espoir et d'amour lorsque pour la première fois ses lèvres pulpeuses ont touchées les siennes... Malgré les années écoulées, Stefan ne parvient pas à faire le deuil de cette relation, il revient à Mystic Falls, plus décidé que jamais. LEMON


Stefan Salvatore, ne savait pas encore à quel point son retour à Mystic Falls allait perturber ses habitants notamment un, celle qui désormais se fait appeler Elena Salvatore, mais non pas parce qu'elle est mariée à son tout premier amour qui n'est autre que le vampire aux yeux verts et aux cheveux cuivrés, mais à son frère, Damon Salvatore.

Stefan marchait lentement dans la nuit sombre qui était tombée sur la ville, il n'y avait personne dans les rues à une heure si tardive, on entendait au loin les hiboux annonçants leur présence. Le doux vent de printemps valsait dans les cheveux en bataille du vampire, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait décidé de revenir, mais quelque chose en lui ne supportait pas de se tenir loin, loin de cet endroit qui lui a tant apporté mais aussi tant enlevé. Au fond de lui, il en a conscience, une boule de haine est omniprésente dans sa poitrine, et elle grandit au fur et à mesure du temps mais il sait aussi que personne n'est responsable de son choix à _elle_. Il était partit depuis si longtemps, les années avaient défilées devant ses yeux mais même ainsi sa colère et surtout _son amour_ ne s'atténuent pas.

Alors qu'il arrive devant la maison des Forbes, avant même que sa main entre en contact avec la porte, Caroline, une amie de longue date du vampire ouvre la porte à la volée.

\- Stefan !

La vampire blonde enlaça son ami et le serra fort contre elle.

\- J'y crois pas ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Mais où étais-tu, enfin ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes appels ? On a cru que t'étais mort !

Stefan regardait son amie enchainer les questions sans même prendre le temps de le laisser répondre, lorsque Caroline cessa enfin de gesticuler et de l'accabler de questions elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine.

\- C'est bon, tu peux répondre ! Je t'écoute ! Lança-t-elle.

\- Tu m'héberges ?

\- T'es vraiment un crétin fini, mais oui je t'héberge mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça !

Caroline entra chez elle, laissant Stefan entrer derrière elle. Le vampire regarda autour de lui, et il remarqua sans surprise que rien n'avait changer dans la maison Forbes. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage.

 _\- Home sweat Home_ , hein ? Chantonna la blonde.

\- Si on veut, grimaça le vampire en laissant tomber son sac au-bas des escaliers.

Caroline soupira et s'approcha du jeune homme, elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'obligea à la regarder.

\- Stefan, je suis ravie de te revoir, tu le sais. Mais... pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Elena est toujours amoureuse de Damon, et Damon d'Elena, rien que tu pourras faire ne changera ça.

Stefan sentant un nœud dans son estomac, fit mine de ne pas être un minimum perturbé par ce que son amie venait de lui dire, et posa ses mains sur les siennes en affichant un sourire qui se voulait le plus rassurant possible. Mais Caroline, qui le connait si bien, aperçu dans son regard, un trouble de noirceur gagner ses pupilles.

\- Je ne viens pas faire de carnage, Elena c'est de l'histoire ancienne pour moi, Caro.

Le vampire déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie, et monta à l'étage à grandes enjambées après avoir attraper son sac.

\- Je prend la chambre d'ami habituelle ! Cria-t-il de l'étage avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Caroline se précipita sur son téléphone et sortit sur la véranda.

\- Décroche, abruti... décroche...

La jolie blonde mordillait ses ongles parfaitement manucurées en surveillant les mouvements de l'étage s'assurant que Stefan ne fasse pas irruption au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Ouais ? Lança la voix de Damon à l'autre bout du fil.

\- C'est Caroline, on a un problème.

\- Encore ? Mais tu peux pas te tenir tranquille une minute, non ? Toujours des problèmes avec toi, râla le vampire ténébreux.

\- Arrête tes conneries ! Stefan est revenu.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux vampires, Caroline entendait l'eau de la douche couler à l'étage.

\- Il m'a assuré ne vouloir rien tenter. Mais il a l'air différent...

\- T'inquiètes, je me charge de lui. Siffla Damon avant de raccrocher.

En effet, la jeune femme a vu juste. Stefan avait beaucoup changé, son apparence était toujours la même bien entendu, mais la noirceur qu'elle avait aperçue dans les beaux yeux verts du vampire l'avait inquiétée. Elle, plus que quiconque, sait à quel point Stefan a souffert après la décision d'Elena, celle-ci a commencé à avoir des sentiments pour Damon alors qu'elle était encore avec Stefan celui qu'elle a tellement aimé à un moment de sa vie. Aujourd'hui devenue vampire, la jeune femme croyait que plus jamais Stefan n'allait avoir un quelconque impact sur elle, elle sentait son cœur appartenir entièrement à Damon, mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Comment va-t-elle réagir en apprenant que son premier amour est revenu à Mystic Falls ? Que son visage n'est plus tendre et compréhensif, comme il l'a si longtemps était mais qu'une colère l'a déformé au point de le rendre menaçant.

Sans prévenir Elena qui était dans la chambre, Damon avait sauté par la fenêtre et s'est mis en route en direction de chez Caroline. Il voyait rouge devant lui, comment il a pu revenir alors qu'il lui avait promis qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il a toujours tout fait pour faire ressentir à sa femme à quel point elle l'a blessé, il n'allait pas le laisser faire, il serait prêt à lui planter un pieux dans le cœur pour qu'il ne s'approche plus jamais d'Elena.

Elena sortait de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour de son corps et une dans ses cheveux, elle se mis face au miroir sur pied qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et libéra sa chevelure brune brillante. Elle essora ses cheveux en les mettant sur le coté, à l'aide de sa serviette lorsqu'elle aperçu derrière elle une ombre, elle se retourna, prête à bondir lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux verts de celui qu'elle croyait disparu. Le tourbillon vert plongeant dans le brun de la jeune femme, ils étaient comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre, leurs cœurs morts seraient presque entrain de se faire entendre dans ce silence irréel. Seul les bruits de la nuit, et le vent faisant voler les rideaux blanc cassé montraient que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté.

Elena observa la mâchoire carrée du jeune homme, elle était serrée, au point qu'on pourrait penser qu'elle se briserait. Ses sourcils froncées, et son regard sombre, elle avait l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre, un autre Stefan, beaucoup plus sauvage. Elle n'arrivait pas à articuler un seul mot, elle le fixait elle aussi les sourcils froncés, voulant paraître troublée. Elle l'était réellement mais plusieurs sentiments se mélangeaient en elle, ou dirais-je plutôt se battaient en elle. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il fallait peut-être fuir, il paraissait si fort et aussi si en colère, qu'il serait surement prêt à la tuer mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal, non parce que cette souffrance qu'il ressent au fond de lui c'est simplement parce qu'il l'aime, il l'aime comme il n'a jamais aimé personne.

Stefan la regardait, aussi belle que lorsqu'il est partie, ses cheveux ondulés par l'humidité, ses yeux si beaux et si tendres, mais à la fois courageux et orgueilleux le jaugent sans ménagement. Elle soutient son regard, on pourrait même penser qu'elle n'est pas surprise de le voir. Il osa baisser les yeux sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres si pulpeuses qu'il aimait tellement embrasser... Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir un jour ressentir à nouveau cet amour qui l'a fait se sentir si humain il y a si longtemps de ça, à travers ses caresses, ses baisers...

Alors que d'un coup l'image du jour où elle a choisi Damon lui revient en tête comme un coup de poignard, Elena brisant ce contact devinant ce qui surgit soudain dans la mémoire du vampire, s'approche de lui en un coup de vent et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser fougueux qu'ils échangent n'est en rien tendre, il est plein de violence et d'acharnement. Elle franchit le barrage de ses dents alors qu'il la plaque violemment contre le mur, elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes en laissant soulever sa serviette révélant sa nudité.

Ils ne pensent plus à rien, les souvenirs de leur passé viennent les hanter, ils se vouent une véritable lutte à travers la brutalité de leurs gestes. Il la plaque plusieurs fois contre le mur, blessant son dos, alors qu'elle lui arrache son t-shirt avec les ongles avant de les planter intensément dans son dos et de le faire saigner.

S'éloignant un instant pour se regarder dans les yeux, cernés et les canines dévoilées, ils ressemblaient à deux félins prêts à attaquer. Elena fut la première à briser le contact, en tirant sur les cheveux cuivrés du vampire pour s'attaquer à son cou, mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne celui-ci la lança contre le lit qui craqua sous la brutalité du geste, et lui arracha la serviette qu'il jeta à travers la pièce. Il l'observa, son regard plus sombre que jamais, il fit glisser son doigt de la gorge de la jeune vampire à sa partie la plus intime.

\- Fais-moi regretter, murmura-t-elle en un gémissement.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le vampire se jète sur elle pour l'embrasser de plus belle en lui faisant gouter la violence de ses doigts en elle. Elle gémissait, elle gémissait tellement. Comment arrivait-il à la faire oublier tout autour d'elle ? À oublier Damon ? Qui pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment ? Était-ce ce qu'elle avait toujours réclamé ? Cette brutalité et cette violence ? Cette colère ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle le désirait, elle désirait cette colère et elle voulait qu'il lui fasse mal comme elle a pu lui faire...

Stefan mordait son cou, déposer des baisers incontrôlables et faisait danser sa langue avec la sienne, sans ne jamais s'arrêter, ils étaient pris dans une telle tornade que rien ni personne ne pouvait les arrêter. Ca lui avait manquer, oh ça oui, mais il voulait lui montrer à quel point elle aussi le voulait !

Elena ne contrôlant plus ses spasmes, attrapa la ceinture de Stefan et la brisa pour l'arracher, avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Elle le libéra de son boxer, tout ça en moins d'une seconde. Elle libéra son entrejambe plus tendue que jamais, elle voulait tellement qu'il la pénètre au plus profond d'elle, elle voulait regretter tout ce qu'elle a pu faire à cet homme qu'elle a tellement aimé et qu'elle désire tellement en ce moment même. Elle allait attraper son engin lorsqu'il la devança en lui ouvrant les jambes d'un geste brusque, la dévoilant entièrement à lui et en la pénétrant d'un coup de rein si violent et si intense qu'elle ne pu retenir un cri de surprise, elle attrapa les draps autour d'elle les serrant si fort... Elle sentait le coté de ses cuisses se crispées de douleur, il lui arracherait presque les jambes avec la force qu'il prête pour lui écarter les jambes, relevé devant elle il enchaine les coups de rein l'observant avec une violence qu'Elena n'avait jamais soupçonnée.

Elle le voulait, mais elle le voulait tellement comme jamais elle ne l'a voulu, ni lui ni même Damon. Il enchainait les pénétrations, il sortait et la re-pénétrait en la faisant gémir si fort, qu'il sentait monté en lui un sentiment sadique de plaisir, plaisir de l'avoir fait flancher, de l'avoir tellement perturbée qu'elle a voulu le gouter. Il la fixait car il garderait cette image en tête, il le savait. Alors qu'il s'étala en elle pour accélérer les coups de rein, elle attrapa son visage si fort et le força à la regarder, cet échange de regards paru duré une éternité, elle le sentait en elle, il la remplissait complètement et voir son visage qui paraissait si impassible, lui donnait encore plus envie de l'embrasser, ce qu'elle fit, elle écrasa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes avec encore plus d'ardeur. Au point, qu'il ressentait si fort le sentiment intense de ce geste, qu'il ne réussit pas à empêcher sa main de caresser tendrement sa joue avant de se laisser aller en elle, dans un gémissement commun ils tombèrent de fatigue l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je t'aimerai toujours...Stefan, souffla-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber dans un sommeil profond.

Caroline montait à l'étage suivie de près par Damon, elle toquait à la porte de Stefan, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait déjà entendu Damon et savait qu'il était là. Il allait lui en vouloir, ah ça oui, elle en était persuadée.

\- Stefan, commença-t-elle, Damon veut te voir.

Aucune réponse, elle échange un regard avec Damon.

\- Il n'est pas là, grogna le brun avant de faire voler la porte en éclat d'un coup de poing.

Alors qu'ils firent irruption dans la chambre, Stefan ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et sortit en caleçon, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau et un regard indifférent à l'égard des deux individus qui le fixent.

\- Et bien, heureusement que la porte ne m'appartient pas, ni la maison d'ailleurs, fit remarqué Stefan d'un air arrogant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? S'énerva son frère en s'approchant de lui.

\- Je suis de passage, je ne resterai pas, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne perturberai pas ta petite vie bien rangée, cher Damon.

Damon serra les poings, et fusilla son frère du regard. Il s'approcha de lui dangereusement, et pointa un doigt en sa direction.

\- Ne joues pas au plus malin, Stefan. Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à te tuer si tu oses t'approcher de ma femme.

Stefan arque un sourcil soutenant le regard de son frère.

\- Je ne l'approcherai pas. Dit simplement le vampire avant de tourner le dos à Damon et de s'allonger sur le lit, passant ses bras derrière sa tête. Vous pouvez sortir maintenant ? Je suis claqué.

Levant les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude incompréhensible de Stefan, Caroline attrapa Damon par le bras et lui fit signe de sortir. Il lança un dernier regard menaçant à son frère avant de sortir à pas lourds de la pièce et de descendre avec la vampire blonde.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'Elena sache qu'il est ici, commença Damon en faisant les cents pas.

\- Elle le saura bien assez tôt, Damon.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache, t'as compris ?

\- Oh calme-toi, je te préviens juste que ça sera compliqué de le planquer quoi, en plus, si elle sait qu'on le cache, elle nous en voudra.

\- Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Qu'il. L'approche ! Grogna le vampire en insistant sur chaque mot.

\- J'ai compris, merde ! Soupira Caroline.

Damon tourna les talons et partis en un coup de vent. Caroline se laissa tomber sur le canapé et passa sa main dans sa tignasse blonde.

\- Ils me fatiguent...

Elle laissa échapper un soupire bruyant avant d'aller dans la cuisine.


End file.
